


Total Eclipse

by Anonamagal



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Gods AU, Keith is the Moon God, Lance is a the Sun God, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pining Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25943758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonamagal/pseuds/Anonamagal
Summary: Every Eclipse is a stolen moment, a forbidden love that blinds the universe.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	Total Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

> This is a small ficlet I wrote as a companion piece for some klance art I did recently you can find it [here](https://anonamagal.tumblr.com/post/626648363704696832/total-eclipse-sun-god-lance-and-moon-god-keith) :) x 
> 
> Side note, I am currently working on the next chapter of "Death is just a bump in the road". I should hopefully have it done by the end of the coming week so please look forward to that since we'll be in Keith's POV this time 🙄😆
> 
> Please enjoy this small fic!!

The Sun God was patient.

Others would argue against this, but they didn’t know, they didn’t know how patient he could really be.

He had everyone’s full attention at any time, his magnetism irresistible, they orbited him, placed him at the centre of their universe.

Except one.

When the Sun God first met the Earth God, he liked him instantly. He was intimidating in size, but kindness and infinite patience poured from him in waves. He treated the Sun God like a friend and in return he blessed the Earth God with warmth and light.

But where the Earth God went, the Moon God was sure to follow.

The Earth God introduced him as his little brother, and maybe it was clear by the way the Sun God’s gaze had tracked the pale smooth column of the Moon’s neck, or the way he’d drawn his gaze over him slowly and with undisguised wanton, cataloguing every last detail, that the Sun God wanted. The inky black hair that faded to white and twinkled with the light of a thousand stars, the silver eyes that glistened in his own light, the way his black star-lit chiton slipped between his legs as he walked, exposing muscular milky white thighs that the Sun God envisioned locked around his waist, the paleness would look so stark against his golden skin.

He wanted the Moon God, more than he had ever wanted anything before.

But the Moon God orbited the Earth God and the Earth God was fiercely protective of the Moon. He kept them separated, always standing between them… but his defences were not flawless.

And the Sun God was patient.

Since meeting they had shared lingering looks, little waves and shy smiles, anything they could get away with, their attraction was mutual, but the Moon God was loyal to his brother and stayed with him.

And then finally it happened. Their orbits aligned in such a way that the Moon God stood before him, beautiful and ethereal, his skin gleaming with an inner light, his eyes gleaming with mischief, his lips quirked up in smile that stole the Sun God’s breath.

He was all the Sun God could see and in that moment, darkness spread out across the cosmos, his warm light reserved solely for the Moon.

They met like colliding celestial bodies. His fingertips left burning trials up the cool skin of the Moon’s thigh as he dragged it up over his hip, he felt a desperate new heat build up inside himself as they rocked together, hungry, and desperate. The taste of his lips were addictive, and the Sun god swore he’d never tasted anything sweeter. He drank him in, one hand wrapping them together and stroking with a feverish pace, sucking in every breathy moan and desperate whimper that escaped the Moon’s slick lips, greedy for every part of him.

Cool fingers dug into his back, dragging downwards to cup his behind to pull him closer, harder, to rock faster.

Their joined release was like an explosion, light leaking from the shadow cast by the Moon, blinding in its intensity.

But all the warmth and afterglow of their joining faded when he saw the Moon begin his retreat, like a man stealing out on his secret lover. The Sun clung to him in a futile attempt to keep him, but it seemed his loyalty to Earth was stronger, so with an apologetic look and wistful smile, the Moon returned to the Earth God’s side.

And Lance wallowed. Until the Moon God crossed his path again, and again, and again. He never stayed long but the Moon greedily took all his light during their joining, casting shadows across the universe so that everyone was blind to their love.

They lived and loved in stolen moments, and as the Sun God’s love grew stronger, Earth’s pull on the Moon God grew weaker, every rotation the Moon stayed a few seconds longer, more and more reluctant to leave each time.

His desire for the Moon never waned once, no matter how much time passed between each clandestine meeting.

But… he was patient.

The Earth God, these days, was looking… ragged. And though he still resonated kindness, it was always swallowed by exhaustion. Though the Sun was bitter at Earth for keeping the Moon away from him, he still cared deeply for Earth, it ached him to see him treated so poorly. His hair had gone white, a scar stretched across the bridge of his nose and more littered his body like a grim mosaic of his abuse, an entire arm was missing carved from him so carelessly. He cared too deeply and gave too much for little in return and it was clear – so heartbreakingly clear – that Earth was dying.

The Moon was sad but could do nothing but watch on helplessly as his brother suffered.

The Sun God wanted to do something to chase away the haunted look in the Moon’s gaze, but as all powerful as he was, he couldn’t prevent the death of a God. What he could do was shine his warmth on the Earth in the hopes that he found comfort in the gesture.

He did. And in his gratitude, he approached the Sun God.

‘I know… about you and my brother, I have seen the way his gaze always flickers in you direction as if he can’t help himself, I have seen the warm affection that graces his entire being after a moment with you, but, I have also seen the way he misses you so desperately when you are apart. Please do not consider me selfish for wanting to keep him close.’

‘I do not,’ The sun argued. ‘He is your brother and though I wish for more, I am content for the moments he gives me.’

The Earth God watches him with sad eyes for a stretched moment before sighing deeply, his smile is pained.

‘When my brother hoards your light and your warmth during your stolen moments together, I feel it keenly, but when your light returns, brighter for its absence, it always feels… cooler. I feel your heartache in the absence of your warmth, always as my brother makes his way back to me.

‘You have been kind to me since our conception, but I have one more request before my end.’

The Sun God swallowed back his sadness and nodded his consent.

‘Look after the Moon for me, love him unconditionally and wholeheartedly and never make him sad. Be together and find happiness. That’s my only request.’

‘Consider it granted.’ He whispered in gratitude.

The Sun God was patient.

And when the Earth died, he reached out a hand with a heavy heart and slim pale fingers slipped into his hand, unhesitant in their touch. He held on tightly and pulled the Moon to his side, burying the Moon’s face into his shoulder so that the Moon could cry.

He clung on, whispering promises and words of love and affection into his lover’s ear. And when the moment stretched on, and then on further and he did not feel the moon pull away, he knew, his patience had been rewarded.

He pulled back just far enough away to knock their foreheads together gently, he brushed the Moon’s glittering tears away from under his eyes with the pads of his thumbs and smiled warmly.

‘I vow that I will spend the rest of eternity devoted to making you happy.’ He promised.

The dazzling smile he received in return was worth all the time in the universe.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) X


End file.
